


A Dreemurr's Dream

by pokemonfreak387



Series: pfreak's Original Post-Pacifist Undertale AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, POV Second Person, Post-Pacifist Route, Prequel, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfreak387/pseuds/pokemonfreak387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to <b><i>Winter Break</i></b>, it has been nine months since Frisk saved everyone from the Underground. Everyone, except a certain goat-monster. With this burden left in Frisk’s head, they won’t be completely happy until they find a way to save Asriel from his Flowey prison. With the help of Alphys and Sans, they will find a way to recreate the poor kid’s soul, no matter how much of their souls they have to pour into him themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burdens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm pokemonfreak387, or pfreak as I usually go by.
> 
> This is my second fic within my Post-Pacifist Undertale Universe, and a prequel to my first fic. This one will explain how Frisk saves Asriel and returns him to the surface within this universe.
> 
> This fic will be written in 2nd-Person perspectives of Frisk. I've done only a small bit of 2nd-Person POV, so sorry if something is wrong.
> 
> Credit to my friends John and Akhelios for helping me with this!
> 
> If you feel I should change the fic in any way, please feel free to tell me!

**_On that day, they gained more love than they did ten years ago, and it would never leave their soul._ **

_Love… Soul… Two things he thought he’d never have, yet somehow you did it. People rarely asked you how, often because you feel the whole story would be too complicated to explain. However, seeing his smiling face has given you the determination to explain the story. The story of a lonely eleven-year old and how they brought back their secret lover._

…

Your name is Frisk, and you are currently feeling lonely.

You decide to start from the beginning. You are the first human to encounter the nearly forgotten race of monsters and lived to tell the tale in a long time. You obtained this opportunity when you ended up falling down a hole in Mount Ebott. Ever since then, you’ve nearly died, made new friends, fought in many battles, and found a family who actually loved you compared to your other family, who was driven to disown you after you’ve attempted to change yourself, defying the holy beliefs of their religion. On that note, you go by they, but you’re comfortable for being mistaken as either he or she. You are technically both.

You managed to save the monsters from their prison under the mountain, returning them to human society. You have decided to taken the job of ambassador for these monsters, offering to go around the world to help humans adjust to these new beings. Luckily, the work has started small, starting with your local area first.

You won’t deny that there is plenty of prejudice. Toriel seems to be the biggest victim of this, as she had trouble with both starting her school and adopting you. There was some luck however, as your school district was in need of another high school. Unfortunately, the mayor of the town more or less used her as a last resort, but it worked out in the end. They’ve been building the school under Toriel’s supervision since then, and hopefully it will be around when you hit high school.

Despite all of this, you’ve been putting off these duties for a while. You feel it’s because something didn’t feel quite right here in the town of Ebott, obviously named by your current father figure, Asgore Dreemurr. As much as you love the guy, he’s really lousy at naming things. Underground, New Home, Hotland, etc.

… Alright, you'll admit Snowdin was pretty clever, though you have a feeling Toriel was behind that one.

You won’t deny that you’ve had a much better life with your new family than before. Toriel, the goat-monster you're currently living with, and Asgore, her ex-husband, are amazing parental figures. Sans and Papyrus, both of them skeleton-monsters, were great company, and Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton, your other good friends of various types, make your life so entertaining. Yet, even with all these wonderful aspects of your new life, you can’t help but feel something is missing. Like there’s one monster still calling a silent plea of help, only being heard by your innermost thoughts.

… You decide to quit being in wonder for the sake of getting to the point.

You’re missing Asriel Dreemurr, Toriel and Asgore’s original child.

His story is way more complicated than yours. After returning to his home in an attempt to bring his old sibling’s, Chara’s, corpse to their village, he finally succumbed to the fatal wounds caused on him from the humans. His dust spread across Asgore’s golden flowers, never to be seen again… Until a certain science-reptile decided to mess around. By adding determination, an important aspect of a soul, into the first golden flower grown there, she accidentally created Flowey. Flowey the Flower.

In truth, Flowey was actually Asriel, but he had no soul in this form, and was a rotten mess of negativity. He tried to kill you once, but Toriel had saved you then. He then later absorbed six human souls to become the God of Hyperdeath, a rather ridiculous name you came up with alongside Undyne. You fought him, you saved him, but you couldn’t save him from his soulless prison forever. You saw it yourself, after finding him in the flowers by the ruins. His white fur, his long ears, his green sweater… All of it turned back into the horrible, soulless flower that both you and him hated.

You seemed to have given up then as much as he did. It’s been nine months since that day, you wonder how he’s been doing? You can’t go and check unfortunately, Toriel would never let you do that… At least, not under her own free will.

You decide to quit subconsciously staring out the window of your home in Ebott, Washington. You decide to finally consult your issues with someone, but you know that if you talked to any of the goat-parents, they would probably fall into an emotional stupor and not let you even try. You don’t blame them, they already lost two kids, losing another one could lead to something even worst than the (hopefully) temporary divorce they’re currently in.

Undyne probably wouldn’t understand either. It wasn’t that she didn’t have an emotional side, it was that her solution to a lot of things was just to stab them. Alphys would be too nervous to revisit bad memories, and Mettaton was busy with his own fame right now and wasn’t available. Your other friends from school, including Kid and Napstablook, wouldn’t quite understand what you were feeling you feel. That left only two people… But you remember one of them is too innocent and naive to help at the level you’d need. That left only one person: _Sans_.

Honestly, you’d be lying if you said you were also against telling him. You could tell he’s been through so much, and bringing him into your own burdens would probably make things worst, but you decide he’s better than no one. With a goal in mind, you tell Toriel where you’re going, and you head over to the skele-bros home.

You knock on the door to the home, which is quickly opened. At the entrance, the taller of the two skele-bros opens it. When you say taller, you mean taller compared to you and his brother, roughly by a foot. He has nothing on Asgore or Toriel, both of whom are at least two to three feet taller. However, just like the _Super Mario Bros_ , taller didn’t mean older, nor did it mean any less innocent.

“Human! Have you come by to try another one of my fabulous puzzles?” Papyrus cheered at seeing you.

You shake your head, telling him you are actually looking for Sans.

“Oh, but that lazy bones hasn’t left his bed! He’s been napp- er, sleeping all night and well into the morning!”

You check your phone. It is currently 11:21. He’s right, it is relatively late to still be sleeping.

You offer to go wake him.

“Well I’ve already tried! I even tempted him with a new recipe involving ketchup sauce, but he still won’t wake up.”

You picture spaghetti covered in ketchup and make a slight disgusted face. You decide to try anyway, making your way through the door and up to Sans’ room. You promise Papyrus that you’ll play with him later, but right now you have other business to attend to.

You try the doorknob.

Locked.

You knock on the door.

Silence.

You decide to pull a little prank. You pull up your alarm app on your phone. You set it to play a whoopee-cushion sound after ten seconds, max out the volume, and slide it under the door. You then wait.

After ten seconds, you hear the sound pretty clearly even behind the close door. Shortly after the sound stops, it starts up again. Then again. At around the fourth time, you begin to regret this decision. Suddenly, the sound stops, and the door opens, making you jump from your sitting position.

“Kid… You need to find a better **sound cushion**.”

You sigh at the real stretch of the pun. At least it woke him up, or snapped him out of whatever stupor he was in.

“So what’s up, Frisk?”

You tell him you’d like to talk about something rather serious, and hope he doesn’t mind keeping his **pun** chlines quiet. He laughs, and then agrees to do so. You walk into the room, and get comfortable on his chair, while he jumps back onto the bed.

“Alright, lay it on me.”

You ask him if he remembers anything about that night… The last night they were in the Underground.

“I remember us all getting strangled by some plant suddenly. Shortly after, everything went blank, then I found myself the same place everyone else was: Just outside the exit.”

You ask if he remembers who strangled him.

“Um… Flora or something was his name?”

Flowey.

“Right, Flowey… Why, what do you want with him?”

You tell him how you’ve been feeling these past few months. You explain why you’re still avoiding your ambassador duties, and that it’s not just because of school. You tell him that there’s this constant burden nagging at you, and you know that this burden involves Flowey.

“Hm… Looks like you’re trying to find a way to get him a soul, huh?”

You nod.

Sans shrugs. “Welp, I would love to help Frisk honestly, but soul-making and soul-remaking aren’t exactly my strong suits.”

You figured as much, but you’re at least glad to tell someone about this finally.

“How about you talk to Alphys? Pretty sure that was her department.”

You tell him you thought about it, but you’re worried she might not be able to do it considering her past with the determination experiments.

“Well, it’s at least worth a try.”

You suppose he’s right. Alphys has gotten better since she began living with Undyne. Her job at the high school as a chemistry teacher has also helped her out. If anyone was to know anything about souls, it would definitely be Alphys, and there weren’t many other options besides her. You doubt that since humans haven’t interacted with monsters in years, human scientists know little about souls.

Before you leave however, Papyrus comes in and grabs you. He carries you to their backyard, where it seems he has set up was seems like a maze. However, instead of a normal maze with walls, he instead has cubes with tunnels in them, making the maze more of an effort to get through, and making backtracking somewhat difficult. You did promise him you’d do one of his puzzles however, so you decide to at least give a shot at it.

Once you finish it after about half-an-hour, you say goodbye to the skele-bros and make your way back home. You decide to talk to Alphys tomorrow, as it’s getting really late. With this goal in mind, you head back home and excitedly wait for the new day to come.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes back to the Underground, hoping to find Flowey and tell them about what they want to do, going through memory lane along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm pfreak. So this chapter is a bit of an expositional chapter, telling about what happened to the Underground 9 months later, so there won't be a lot of story progression. Either way, I hope y'all enjoy what I have done.
> 
> If you think I should change my story in any way, feel free to tell me!

An idea popped into your head that night. You decided it wouldn’t be fair if both of the main parties involved didn’t know about what you hoped to do. You’re specifically talking about Flowey of course, so you decide to take a trip back down Mount Ebott to tell him.

Toriel would never let you go back into Mount Ebott without her supervision, meaning you would have to sneak in there to see Flowey again somehow. Sometimes, you wish you could just scoop him up into a flower pot and keep him home, but he would always reject the idea. Maybe the idea of having a soul would be more pleasing to him.

You really do hate to lie to Toriel however. Instead, you come up with a way to only half-lie, so that if she ever made a background check, she would have to be super specific on the details to know whether you really lied to her or not. The next day, you tell her that you’re going to spend some time with Alphys and Undyne, to which she gladly lets you do so. You carry with you a backpack full of a few things and make your way in the direction of their house.

… But as planned, you don’t actually go to their house, not yet anyways. Instead, you take a turn that leads you back up to the mountain. The mountain wasn’t too far from your house, but it was still a good 10 minute walk to there. Once you finally arrive, you see the entrance to it from New Home. You could go around the mountain to reach the Ruins entrance, but it would probably take longer than just going through the mountain. Deciding on the latter, you make your hike back into the Underground.

This place, though mostly abandoned now, has become somewhat of a tourist attraction. However, it’s one of those attractions only the super brave or super stupid attempt to traverse, similar to Mount Everest. Considering one of the first things they encounter is a stupidly hot world with lava, lasers, and super fast conveyor belts, it makes sense as to why this is. You however, you already know how to traverse through the Underground without getting killed, so you have nothing to worry about. You just hope that no one has decided to explore it today.

You walk through the familiar capital of the Underground. You are greeted by a sea of yellow as you enter the Throne Room, still filled with Asgore’s original garden. Alphys had installed automatic sprinklers to help keep the place well watered while Asgore dealt with his garden on the surface. You still notice a nearby, half-full watering can, meaning Asgore probably still comes in here and waters the flowers on the occasion. Poor guy.

Once you leave, you are instantly greeted with the grey-monotone colored area that is New Home. The flowers here have all wilted unfortunately, meaning nothing but grey as far as the eye can see. It’s slightly depressing, and you can’t imagine what living here was like for the Dreemurrs. You suppose there were plenty of things to keep it alive originally, but that story was for another time.

Leaving new home, you enter the Core. Luckily, compared to most of the other places in the Underground, it has an elevator that allows you to skip walking through the area too. This is probably also good for your safety, as you never know when you could accidentally slip into the core’s pits, and you don’t want to find out what happens if you do. You shudder at the mere thought of various scenarios: endlessly falling, existing but in a non-physical plane, finding out it’s some black hole leading you to be spaghettified, and many more.

Ignoring these thoughts, you enter the MTT resort. This place is actually a bit populated by a few monsters and humans. It makes sense, as Mettaton and Snowdrake both enjoy having shows down here occasionally. Burger Pants doesn’t work here anymore, so instead the burger joint is ran by a few other humans Mettaton hired. They seem happy, making you wonder what Burger was so stressed and depressed about. The fountain is still broken though, making you laugh a bit at how soaked the floor has gotten since.

Exiting the resort, you are greeted with a sudden wave of humidity and heat, contrasting much to the pleasantly warm weather of summertime Washington. Hotland wasn’t your favorite location of the Underground, and you share this distaste with Undyne. Whenever you two made treks down here to recover stuff from Alphys’ lab, you and her often wished she chose somewhere else to set up shop. Thankfully, she had the decency to keep her lab at a suitable temperature, as well as the elevators offering a temporary solace.

You make your way towards the elevator, but not before entering an eerie room. Dark, lavender, and covered in webs, you are surprised to find Muffet’s room not totally empty. In fact, you see that Muffet herself is here, baking and talking to the spiders. She notices your presence, and makes her way over to greet you. You slightly tense up, hoping she doesn’t plan on putting you through another one of her encounters. You really need to get to the end… Beginning… To Flowey…

“Ahuhuhu… Frisk? What are you doing here? Did you come to play with my pet again?”

You tell her that you are simply passing through.

“Oh? Then where are you going then? It’s rare to see people like you down here nowadays.”

You ask her why she’s still down here, trying to avoid her question.

“Me? I’ve heard about humans on the surface. Many of them aren’t too fond of my little friends, so I decided to stay down here and only come up if needed. I don’t want to leave my friends behind. That’s why you came down here, isn’t it?”

You suddenly jump at Muffet’s guess, to which she laughs at.

“Ahuhuhu… I suppose I won’t keep you long then. Maybe next time you and my pet can play, but it seems you have a job to do Mr… Ms…”

You tell her that either is fine.

“Ms. Ambassador! See you later!”

Once you make it past Muffet and down the elevator, you instinctively make your way south of the Hotland Crossroads as you called them, but you soon find that the River Person wasn’t there anymore. You then remember that they began joining the local taxi service, however they seemed to not quite grasp the whole driving idea. You have a bad feeling that this is going to be a thing with monsters for years. Unsurprisingly, it seems only Papyrus has actually been able to get his license out of all your friends, so it’s a start you suppose. You did promise the River Person that you would take them to Italy where they could potentially return to their old job.

You then return to the crossroads and decide to just take the long way. After a few rooms of walking, you stumble upon the old Temmie Village. The Temmies now all have their own little community somewhere in the outskirts of Ebott. They attract a few people, mainly just old ladies and crazy cat fanatics, but a majority of people find them adorable. The only notable Temmie is Bob, who actually goes to the local High School. They’re very popular there, not only for their adorability, but also their smooth talk. Talk about conflicting feelings. Now however, the village is empty, as even that mushroom guy seems to have disappeared.

Your next step in nostalgia leads you to the small neighborhood that used to house Undyne, Napstablook, and Mettaton. The snail farm moved with Napstablook onto the surface, and now Mettaton’s house was void of his various diaries. Undyne's house is… Still on fire? It’s been nine months, and the thing still hasn’t burn to the ground. This leaves you confused, but you just chalk it up to magic.

Leaving the houses, you find the little broken land bridge where the bird used to fly you across. Since the trash dump was south, this is the only way you could make it across waterfall on foot. You step backwards, then begin sprinting towards the gap. You manage to jump at the right time, your little legs managing to carry you across the gap. Satisfied, you continue your journey.

The next few rooms are full of bridges. There was the bridge you were chased by Undyne, then the flower bridges to help you across, as well as the bridge you made to find the quiche underneath the bench. You never did learn why there was a quiche there, but again you blame magic for that. In the Underground, everything supernatural to you could just be explain by magic, including the weather. You liked it like that.

You begin to feel the temperature get cold, frigid even. That meant that you were approaching Snowdin, the place you originally met the Skelebros. You pull a jacket out from your backpack, as well as a bottle of water and some trail mix. You haven’t realized how long you’ve been walking, and you're beginning to feel tired. You really did wish that the River Person was here, it would've made things easier, especially considering you’ll have to make this trek back. Good thing you left early.

Once you recover, you venture into the now abandoned snow town. All the buildings look to have been iced over, not being heated by the inside anymore. The Christmas tree in the middle of town still stood proudly, however there were noticeable white icicles hanging from it. You never did experience Christmas in the Underground, but judging by what you and Toriel found sneaking into your home last Christmas, you suppose it was the same. Big old fluffy buns in his Santa outfit, trying to stealthily place presents under the tree. You have a feeling he’s never going to stop doing that, and to be honest you don’t care.

You enter the Snowdin forest. Thankfully, no greedy person has come down here and tear the forest down, unlike some places on the surface. There were plenty of leftover puzzles from the Skelebros, including the word search Sans tried to puzzle you with. You also see the partially finished Lesser Dog sculptures, the Papyrus snow sculpture, and even the rock Papyrus first mistook as a human. Those two were gems, and you were glad to have met them. Sometimes however, you wish Papyrus was just a little less naive, but you figure that’s just his charm.

After what feels like another half-hour, you finally reach the giant door to the ruins. You take one final, frigid breath, before pulling open the door and entering the ruins. The ruins seem to have taken the biggest toll out of all the other areas. The walls are cracked, being overtaken by the vegetation and becoming horribly damp. The place is now a dull purple in color, and seems a lot creepier without any inhabitants. Even Toriel’s old home is now dull and void of life. You really wish Flowey took place elsewhere to stay.

After renavigating the ruins treacherous puzzles once again, which you realize aren't all that treacherous, you finally arrive to an all too familiar location. Within this dark room, there stood two patches of grass, one of them covered by another patch of golden flowers. Within this patch of flowers, you quickly find the creature you were looking for, who seems to have yet to notice your presence.

You extend your hand towards to creature, who finally turns. His face is one of sorrow and disgust, but you can’t help but notice a hint of surprise.

“What are you doing here?” He hisses towards you.

You greet him with howdy, to which he scoffs at you.

“Here to just mock me are you? How sweet.”

You whine a bit and sit down next to him. You tell him you came here to talk to him about something exciting.

“Oh? Have you become unhappy with your life? Are you finally going to-”

You interrupt him with a simple no.

“Then what could you possibly be down here for Frisk?”

You remind him that you just want to talk to him. He gives a little annoyed huff, crossing his leaves across his stem.

“You really don’t have anything better to do, huh? Fine, what is it.”

You tell him what you plan on doing. You tell him about the research you and Alphys are going to do in order to remake your soul. You tell him that you also have Sans on board. You promise him that you’re going to make this work, that you’ll soon be able to live on the surface with him as an actual monster compared to a soulless husk. You wait a moment for him to respond, but instead he just gives a small chuckle, which soon grows into a maniacal laugh.

“You really are an idiot, aren’t ya? You really think it’s that easy? What, you think just because you have the most determination of anyone that you could do anything? I'm pretty sure you haven’t even asked Alphys yet, you just assume because she’s the only one who can help you she’ll accept. You really haven’t learned anything, huh?”

You sigh as Flowey continues to laugh. You decide to pull out the true self card, hoping to get some better reaction from the plant.

You tell Asriel that you are going to do this, no matter how much of your own soul you have to pour into this work. You promise.

This seems to have caused the plant to stop laughing, who then crosses his leaves again and looks down and away. “Frisk… Why do you always have to be nice to everyone?”

You tell him it’s because you know that everyone has a quality worth being nice to, even those who don’t know they have a soul yet. He just sighs and turns away from you. You decide it’s time to leave him alone. As you walk out, you hear him mumble something along the lines of “my friends are idiots,” which makes you smile a bit as you walk out.

With Flowey finally informed, you make your way back out of the underground. The trip back goes a lot faster, and you soon find yourself back on the surface. Checking your watch, it’s only noon, and you bound towards Alphys’ lab, hoping that she’ll be willing to help. She’s the only one who could, but you know she’ll do it. You’re determined to make this happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also accept Friskriel fanfic requests! All you need to do is comment a prompt for me to write.


	3. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk goes over Alphys' and Undyne's place and has a chat with them, hoping to convince Alphys to help them find out about a soul for Flowey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry for the late update y'all. I nearly lost someone and it kind of left me in an emotional slump, then school got really rough for me. Writer's block also played a small role.
> 
> But hey, here's a chapter for y'all. It's not too long, but it's not too short either, so hope y'all like!
> 
> If you feel like I should change anything about the story, please let me know!
> 
> Also if you wish for me to write a Friskriel one-shot for you, comment with a prompt and I may get around to writing it!

You walk up to the doorstep of the smallest house in your neighborhood. It was only a story tall, but you knew in return for this lack of space, there was a giant basement. In this basement was where Alphys spent a majority of her time outside of work. You’ve been down there a couple of times, but you never really understood anything down there. Not only that, you get chills because it reminds you a small bit of the True Lab, which you never did enjoy going through.

You knock on the door, waiting for someone to open it. After about a minute, the door is finally opened, but no one is there. You then here a very nervous voice coming from behind the opened door.

“H-h-hello?” The Doctor hesitantly greets.

You tell her it’s Frisk.

“Oh, hey Frisk.” She finally makes an appearance in front of you, albeit slowly. She’s wearing her signature lab coat, but her glasses are tilted a bit and there is a notable stain on the coat.

You ask her if everything is alright.

“Oh yeah s-sure… Just, had a bit of trouble making lunch…”

You ask where Undyne is.

“L-like I said, we’re trying to make lunch and… W-well… How about you come in?”

You walk into their house, being greeted by the smell of burnt pasta and cheese. You swallow a gag, and you take a turn to look inside their kitchen. You see Undyne currently pouring what looks like burnt macaroni and cheese into a couple of bowls. She doesn’t notice your presence until she turns around, both the bowls in hand and placing them on the table.

“Sup, punk?” She greets, flashing a cheery grin. “Want some?”

You normally wouldn’t eat anything Undyne or Papyrus made on their own, but it is lunch and you are rather hungry. You accept the offer, and she grabs another bowl. You sit down across from Alphys, who takes a bite before speaking up again.

“S-so… How’s everything going?” She starts off.

You tell her things are well for the most part.

“That’s great. Um, you enjoying your summer so far?”

You tell her yes… For the most part.

“That’s great.”

It comes to your attention that this conversation is not going to get anywhere unless you take the initiative to speak. It’s not rare for you to be rather blunt about things, especially towards Undyne and Alphys, but you know that what’s on your mind is a rather touchy subject. With Undyne giving you a bowl of the macaroni, you ask Alphys if it’s alright to talk to her about her determination experiments.

She looks up at you, a little color leaving her face, her eyes wide and sweat already pouring down her forehead. Undyne also looks a little taken aback, and subconsciously wraps an arm around the doctor’s body. You are afraid that she may attempt to just escape from the question, most likely fleeing to an actual bathroom this time. However, you notice that Undyne’s grip is particularly solid onto her, keeping her within the chair. After a good while, she finally speaks up.

“W-w-what about them?” The shakiness in her voice is obvious.

You ask her specifically about her research on souls, such as what they were made of and if they’re able to be created artificially.

“Oh right…” Alphys’ expression and face color returned to normal, and Undyne lets her vice-grip go. She takes another bite of her macaroni before talking. You follow suit. Even though it’s burnt, the meal isn’t too bad… Except it’s extremely salty for some reason. That’s probably why you don’t taste the burning all too much.

“Well from what I remember, souls are, as we all know, the living essence of a being. Every sentient being has them: Humans, Monsters, Pets, etcetera. However, there is a difference between each of these souls, causing different aspects within their respective species. Monsters souls are notably weaker in willpower, often disappearing quickly after death. Boss Monsters have more willpower, allowing them to persist longer, and humans have even more, making them able to last at least 15 minutes or so after death.

“As I’m sure you’re aware, each soul does hold determination. However, monsters don’t have the physical matter to contain as much determination and humans. I know that may not make sense, considering a majority of us are bigger than you, Frisk, but as much as I don’t like to usually resort to, the best logical explanation is that magic also requires physical matter to work. So, unlike humans, we have two energy sources needing power, while you only have one. Does this make sense?”

You honestly only grasped the basic concept of it, but you feel that’s enough, so you nod your head.

“Dang, determination must not take a lot then.” Undyne commented.

“W-what do you mean?”

“I mean, look at Frisk! This dork has the most known determination and they’re only a little taller than you, Alphy, and yet they don’t seem to melt like the amalgamates.”

“Oh… That is very interesting indeed, I never thought of that.”

“Well hey, there’s your next research project!” She gives the doctor a hug and a peck on the cheek, who blushes furiously. You giggle a bit at their affection, happy to see the usually nervous doctor with someone they fully trust. You begin to wonder if you’ll ever find someone like that. On the subject of people who you love, you remind Alphys about your questions.

“Hm? Oh right… Well… I never really thought about what else makes up a soul. I mean sure, there’s guaranteed to be plenty, and there’s no doubt that part of a monster’s soul is magic. However, I’m not sure what else is in there specifically. Why do you ask exactly Frisk?”

You decide to tell her exactly what you’re hoping to do. You talk about how you’ve been feeling like something is missing, and you know that saving Asriel from his Flowey form is exactly what’s been bothering you. You tell how you talked to Sans, who said that Alphys was your best bet about these kind of things, which is why you asked about what you did.

Alphys and Undyne have both stopped eating and are looking intently at you. You know it would be no surprise to them that you would want to try to try to save Flowey, but they probably didn’t expect you to come up with the idea, nor that Sans even supported it.

“S-so what you’re asking… Is… You want my h-help?”

You tell her yes.

“W-well… I suppose I could… I mean i-if it’ll make y-you happy. But, a lot of my research was lost when… When everything failed…”

You notice Alphys’ face falter, and you look towards Undyne for support. Despite her still being in a bit of shock and uncertainty, she seems to understand.

“C’mon Alphy, that doesn’t sound like you. You’re the best science-monster I know, you never back out from a challenge!” Undyne attempts to encourage.

“Yes but all those amalgamates… They happened cause of me messing with souls!”

“Hey, but you learned from it, didn’t you? Trust me, if anything bad happens, I’ll be right here to kick its ass- I mean butt.”

You laugh a little at the slipped curse. Toriel was strict about what was said around you, but you often just laughed it off. However, the wrath of Toriel was one thing even Undyne didn’t want to deal with, even if she wasn't around. With a little hug shared between the two lovers, Alphys regained composure.

“You’re right Undyne. Thank you. Now let’s go downstairs you two.”

You finish the last of your meal and follow the two to their underground basement. You’re not quite sure what will happen, but you haven't seen the lab in a while. Hopefully it hasn't gotten any creepier than the True Lab.

As you walk down the stairs, the stench of chlorine makes a very obvious appearance in your nose. You don’t like the smell, which is why you’re glad you live next to an ocean. The smell of salt is much more appealing than the smell of chlorine in a public swimming pool. Once you make it down, you have a better view of the lab once again. There are several tables placed about, each labelled with different types of experiments. There is a bookshelf lined with textbooks and binders, no doubt holding Alphys’ research notes and various mangas. There is also a giant trash bin, a few cabinets, and finally a little tv. Despite all this, there is still plenty of space for other things to be place.

Alphys rushes over to the bookshelf, scanning through the various labelled binders, until she finds the one she needs. She brings it over to the table you and Undyne are standing by and opens it. You look at it, filled with various scribbles and other graphs and charts of souls and monsters… And some crude human drawings. After a while, the doctors huffs in frustration.

“Damn it, all these notes are extremely outdated! There isn’t anything really useful besides the fact determination plays a key component. Ugh, I wish we had a soul of our own to examine.”

You instantly offer your own soul, not even thinking about the ramifications of doing so. Alphys and Undyne give you another shocked and confused look.

“Frisk, I know you really want to find this stuff out, but I don’t want to accidentally mess up your soul in the process.”

You promise her that if needed, you’ll load up your last save, which to your knowledge was right before entering their house. The two look at you with a bit more confusion, before Undyne speaks up.

“Oh duh! Forgot you and Sans told us about the whole ‘save and reset’ feature you had. If that’s the case, then yeah there shouldn’t be anything to worry about, right Alphy?”

“I… I’m not sure. I’ve never really looked into that kind of stuff. Just sort of left it to magic, y’know?”

“Man Alphy, that’s really not like you to do something like that.”

“I guess y-you’re right. Um… Do you really believe you’ll be fine Frisk?”

You tell her that you’re **determined** to be fine, to which the two let out groans.

“You’ve been hanging around Sans too much. Let’s hope that when you begin travelling, you don’t get stuck with that dork to take care of you.” Undyne comments.

“Ok then Frisk… Are you ready? I’m going to begin an encounter.”

You tell her yes. Collecting several scientific instruments and a table, Alphys engages the encounter. You feel a sensation you haven’t felt since your fight with Asriel. A certain warmth you never paid attention to leaves your body, the world begins to go black around you and the two women, and your soul appears in front of you as its signature red heart. You see Undyne carefully cup your soul, avoiding actually touching it. It moves with her as she carefully places it near one of Alphys’ instruments.

Alphys begins to do what you’re not exactly sure. She seems to be scanning your soul, the poking at it occasionally, bringing pings of discomfort to your nerves. They aren’t even that strong of pokes. It makes sense now why your soul if protected outside of encounters. After a while however, you begin to feel a little dizzy. Not from the constant poking and prodding, but from… You honestly don’t know what. You try to get Alphys’ and Undyne’s attention, but they seem to really be onto something and don’t seem to hear you. After a while, you begin not to hear them either… Or see them… Or feel… The last thing you remember is falling backwards, hearing someone screaming your name, and the rest of the world going black.


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a dream about what they fear the most, and is then told some good news about the research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided since I've been absent for so long, I'd give you guys another chapter soon to make up! Also spring break starts soon for me, so I'll be able to write more then as well!
> 
> Credit to **HoneyJackal** and their stories for giving me an idea for this chapter.
> 
> If you think I should change anything in the story, feel free to tell me!
> 
> If you have any Friskriel prompts you would like me to write, tell me those as well!

You find yourself in a room. You try to recognize the room, but everything is absolutely dark. Even so, you find yourself completely visible. Confusion floods your mind before coming to the conclusion that you are once again in an encounter. You try to recall how you got yourself into one, but your brain fails to do so.

You try to look around again, then you notice you aren’t alone. A small distance away, a bright light makes an appearance in the darkness. You walk towards it, and as you do, the light begins to form into a bigger, more defined figure. Colors also show, specifically a dark purple. When you’re about 10 feet away from it, you finally recognize the shape: Asriel, but in his God of Hyperdeath form.

You call out to him, but he doesn’t respond. You try again, but are once again met with silence. You try taking another step, but the moment you do, you are taken aback as a rainbow bolt of lightning comes down in front of you. It is then Asriel turns to you, but something is not right about him. You call out for him once again, take a step, and once again a bolt of lightning hits you, and you are left crouching on the ground in pain.

Asriel finally turns around and starts levitating towards you. He makes no sounds except for a deep, vicious growl, which leaves chills down your spine. This is nothing like the God of Hyperdeath you first encountered, this one seems way more bloodthirsty. However, you then see something else happen. His face… It’s beginning to melt!

“You…” He growls. “You did this to me…”

Some more rainbow lightning begins to come down, leaving you paralyzed like a Pokemon. You can’t move, and all you can do is look up at the God. His face and figure is continuing to melt, making to think of the amalgamates… Wait…

You suddenly understand everything.

“Why, Frisk?” He asks, coming out now as a gurgling screech. “Why did you do this? Why couldn’t… You just leave me… As the soulless flower I was?!”

He holds his palms together in front of him, and a rainbow ball of energy begins forming, much like what happened near the end of your first battle. The only issue being you don’t know whether your soul can handle the force this time. You don’t have time to think of that issue, as he fires the energy towards you, hitting you in a mere fraction of a second before…

You scream “ASRIEL NO!” As you jump up to a sitting position.

You begin panting hard as your heart beats rapidly, trying to recover from what you just witnessed. The feeling was not unlike the pain you often experienced dying in the Underground, and it was just as horrible as you remember. Once you’ve finally calm down, you look around to see where you are. By the looks of it, you’re in your room. You breathe a sigh of relief.

You hear footsteps outside your door, soon followed by said door bursting open. In the door frame, you see Toriel look at you, as well as Asgore. Both of them have happy, ecstatic expressions on their faces, and tears beginning to stream down their faces.

“Frisk my child! You’re awake!” Toriel cheers, running over and hugging you.

“Frisk, you had us worried there.” Asgore remarks.

You ask them what happened, and why you’re here and not at Alphys’.

“You… You fainted during an encounter.” Toriel answers between sobs. “We… We had no idea what happened… Alphys and Undyne just brought you home… Limp in their arms three days ago.”

You ask her what she means by that. You swear you couldn’t have been unconscious for more than a few hours. A sad expression continues on her face, along with it a very sad shake.

“You’ve been unconscious for three days, my child. Whatever happened must’ve really taken a toll on you.”

“What did happen, might I ask?” Asgore inquired.

You are hesitant to tell them, but they won’t leave otherwise. You honestly would like some time to yourself after what had happened. You tell them how you’ve been wanting to bring Asriel back because you feel you won’t be happy knowing that he’s still down in the Underground alone. You then went to Alphys and Undyne, hoping they could help with possibly creating a soul for him. You then offered for them to examine your soul, and after a while, you began losing consciousness. You swear it wasn’t even that long, only about 10 minutes.

Toriel and Asgore look at you with apologetic but stern faces.

“That was a very foolish decision, my child. I understand that you want to bring Asriel back, we do as well.”

“But I do not believe that offering your soul is the way to go, even if it was to Alphys or any other trusted scientist. There is still a lot we do not know about souls.”

You tell them you understand that, and you just wanted to help.

“We get that, but please don’t be so foolish about it again. You haven’t been in an encounter in months, and we don’t know what exactly Alphys could have done to your soul. You know how she gets when she’s really intrigued by something.”

You agree that Alphys does tend to go a bit overboard, let it be with science or anime. As you’re about to ask them to leave, you hear a knock coming from downstairs. Asgore leaves to see who it is, and a while later he returns with Alphys and Sans. They are excited to see you awake, and ask the goat-parents if they can talk to you privately. They hesitantly accept, and close the door on the way out. Alphys instantly comes to you.

“Frisk I… I’m so sorry I-I-I didn’t know that th-this what going to happen I j-just got s-so into-”

You tell Alphys to stop before she herself faints, giving the doctor a reassuring pat on her snout. She calms down, recomposes herself, then begins talking again.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve warned you. I believe you fainted because Undyne and I actually extracted a small bit of your soul.”

You ask her what she means, fear and anger tracing your voice.

“W-we took a small sample, just so we could e-examine it! Don’t worry, w-we returned it!”

“Basically, she took some of your soul to find exactly what it’s made of.” Sans explains. “That’s the **soul** reason she did that, trust me.”

“Y-yes, exactly! And we found out what we needed!”

You are intrigued by this, your fear and anger ebbing away. You tell Alphys to continue.

“Ok, so you know how I said souls should be made up of more than determination? Well I was right, but it wasn’t just magic. I mean yes, even your soul had a small amount of magic in it, emphasis on small.”

This saddens you a bit. You were kind of hoping this meant you could do magic like Toriel, but you suppose that what you have is enough for now.

“But there were several other traces of unknown substances within the soul piece as well. We attempted extracting these traces, but doing so made the soul begin to disappear, meaning that these were very essential substances, but we couldn’t figure out what they were… Until Sans decided to come out of nowhere.”

“Hey, what can I say? I like to get a little **experimental** when I’m visiting my favorite **lesbifins**.”

“Sans, that joke only makes half sense… And has some rather, um, l-lewd indications. T-toriel would probably n-not like you to...”

You tell Alphys that you don’t really get it nor do you really care, so it really doesn’t matter, and just urge her to continue.

“R-right! So, Sans came in and helped keep your… Um, soul chunk? He helped keep it functioning while we examined the traces. What we found was something extraordinary! A soul requires four key aspects to exist: **Determination** , obviously, **Perseverance** , otherwise known as ‘the will to continue,’ **Kindness** , the ability to produce, enjoy, and share emotions, and **Hope** , the knowledge that things will change and occur in the desired path. Does this make sense?”

For once, you actually understand.

“Good! What we’ve hypothesized is each soul has these four components, but all in different amounts. Your’s, for example, is made mostly of determination. The other three make an appearance, as seen by you risking your life to save all monsters, but they do not affect your soul as much as determination. I also examine managed to examine Undyne’s soul, but with a lot more precautions this time.”

“Basically she just made me keep the soul still.”

“Yes, and I appreciate that Sans, but please let me finish. So what we found is that hers is filled with perseverance, meaning that if she were to get murdered, she would most likely be able to keep herself from turning into dust using this power. It’s basically like a form of magic that every sentient being has.”

You ask if this means that if we find the right amounts of each component, we can revive Asriel.

“Well… Yes, but we have another obstacle in the way…”

“We need these components first. In large quantity. And last I checked, Toriel will have our heads if we even think about killing anymore humans.”

“And that’s where we stand right now: Trying to find a way to get enough of each component without killing anything. We still have enough determination from… Previous e-events.”

“And magic ain’t going to be able to help us here.”

“So that’s what we’re researching right now.”

You nod your head slowly, saddened that things didn’t come quite so easily. A question then pops into your head, and you ask Sans why he’s suddenly interested in helping Alphys.

“Heh… I don’t know, kid. Guessing something in these old bones have the urge to get sciency. Anyways, we should go before gets **fired up**. We’ll call you later if we find anything to help us **determine** these components.”

You say your farewell to the two, thanking them for coming by. With you finally alone in your room, you think back to the dream you had while you were out. As much as you don’t want to, you need to figure out exactly what it was trying to entail.

You think back to what you saw. Asriel was in his Hyperdeath form, he was firing multi-colored attacks at you much like your original encounter. He was melting it seemed however, and it reminded you much like the amalgamates. Was this a warning that something may happen to him if he is given a soul? Will he turn into an Amalgamate of his own? Or is it just some fear that you have hidden deep within you?

You decide to just let things play their course, hoping that it was all just a bad dream. It wasn’t the first one you’ve had since you brought everyone back from the Underground, and it definitely won’t be the last. Hunger and thirst pulls you from your bed, forcing you downstairs. You decide to just be patient. Whatever happens now is left to Alphys, Sans, and Undyne, and you’re just going to have to trust them.


	5. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys, Undyne, and Sans work their souls off to try to find out how they're going to make a soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm pfreak. Sorry for this taking a while, teachers really like piling the work before break. (Washington gets spring break at the beginning of April apparently) Also this is a really long chapter by my standards, so I hope it compensates for that. Also, enjoy a tiny bit of Alphys/Undyne moments!
> 
> I'm sorry if things may seemed rushed a bit, I just really want to get to the point with a lot of stuff.
> 
> If you think I should change anything, don't be afraid to tell me!
> 
> And if you have any Friskriel fanfic prompts you want me to do, feel free to comment about them!

_While you are telling your story, you are being called by Toriel. She needs you to help her prepare something special for Asriel, to which you’re more than happy to help with. However, the remaining of the story isn’t going to tell itself to your listeners. You think about this for a while, before an idea comes to your head as you face the nearby reptile-doctor._

_You ask Alphys if she could tell part of the story while you’re gone._

_“M-me? I m-mean I suppose I can. Um… W-where should I s-start?”_

_You tell her to start after you had fainted, but to tell your side of the story, going as far as she can until you return._

_“Oh um… O-Ok…”_

_And with that, you go help Toriel as Alphys takes control._

…

Your name is **Alphys** and boy did you mess up badly this time.

You have been requested by Frisk to research into the composition of souls in an attempt to find a way to bring Asriel to the Surface. You were hesitant to do this research due to what happened a few years back with the Determination Experiments, but after some convincing from your girlfriend, Undyne, you decide to help out Frisk. With this goal in mind, you rushed down to your lab, hoping to find something within your previous notes that may give you a clue. You find nothing, but then Frisk suddenly offers their soul for you to examine. You engage an encounter, bring out their soul, begin to mess with it, and the next thing you know, you have an unconscious Frisk laying on the basement floor.

You then realize that you have just taken a part of Frisk’s soul and potentially injured them or worse. Panicking, you end the encounter and return what you didn’t take of their soul back to their body. You then ask Undyne to take Frisk back to Toriel while you research the soul piece, but she sees through your excuse and convinces you to come with her instead of trying to run from even more problems. You know she’s right, so you just follow close by her. You haven’t been outside in a good while anyways.

Once you drop Frisk off, and thankfully don’t get completely incinerated by Toriel, you make your way back home, tired from today’s events. You decide to hold off any more research til tomorrow, hoping Frisk will wake up soon. You begin to shake a bit in worry, not enjoying the constant thoughts of what others would think if they knew you killed the savior of all monsters. The media, especially the anti-monster media, would chew that story up in a heartbeat. However, your nervousness is calmed when Undyne comes to bed, wrapping her arms around you and carrying you.

“You still worried about the punk, Alphy?”

You tell her yes, nuzzling into her shoulder, the lack of energy finally catching up to you.

“Don’t worry about them. I’ve seen them take way worse. Besides, don’t you think they would’ve loaded or something if they died?”

You suppose she’s right. You two never really understood Frisk’s and Sans’ time shenanigans, mainly cause it was neither scientifically or magically possible to explain them. You decided it was too otherworldly, and just roll with the punches. Wrapped in your lover’s arms, you drift off to sleep.

After you wake up and eat, you and Undyne decide to make most of the situation by studying the piece of the soul you got, hoping to find some good news to tell to Frisk when they wake up. After a while down in the lab, you two find out that a soul has four essential components: **Determination, Perseverance, Kindness** , and **Hope**. You hypothesize that each soul has the four components, but before you test this theory, you hear a magic crack and a familiar, yet mostly unwanted, skeleton has teleported into your basement. The look on his face sends chills down your spine.

“So I heard y’all were messing with souls.” He said matter-of-factly. “So why is Frisk currently unconscious at Toriel’s?”

You ask him how he knows that.

“I don’t know, but I think a phone call from a half-sobbing Toriel is a pretty clear indication.”

You always hated when Sans got sarcastic. It didn’t help your self-confidence at all, which was already pretty shitty to start with. However, an idea pops into your head, and you ask Sans how powerful his own magic is.

“Well, it can get pretty strong when I have a **bone** to pick with someone. However, it’s not quite as **shocking** as yours or as **sharp** as Undyne’s.”

You ask Sans if it’s strong enough to hold a soul together for a short while.

“Hold a soul? What exactly do you have planned?”

You tell him and Undyne that you were hoping to examine one of their souls to see if they have the same components as Frisk’s. They give you both unsure looks, followed by a very uncomfortable silence, but then Undyne speaks up.

“If you can do it Sans, I’ll risk my soul. I still have a duty as a protector and friend to do anything that may help someone.”

You ask Undyne if she’s sure about this, however it comes out through various stammers. You really don’t want to see your girlfriend hurt, or even worse, dead. However, a glint in her eyes tells you that she is willing to make this sacrifice for the sake of Frisk, science, and Asriel. You then look back at Sans, his eyes jumping between the two of your before sighing and shrugging.

“Alright, let’s **chemis-see** what happens, shall we?”

And with surprising ease, Sans manages to hold down Undyne’s soul while you examine it, analyzing it without taking anything of it apart. What you find is extraordinary, as it seems Undyne’s soul does indeed have the four traces, but notably has way more perseverance than the other three. You cross analyze this with the information you got from Frisk’s soul, and see that it’s in a similar function, however it has high concentrations of determination instead. You mark this down as a great discovery for science.

Once you have collected all the data possible at the moment, you all decide to call it a day. You return the soul piece to Toriel, who continues to glare at you rather angrily. You cower close to Undyne, who continues to give you reassuring pats, constantly saying that it’s going to be alright. Despite all this, you still keep on spewing constant streams for potential outcomes, most of them negatives and involving the death of Frisk. This continues well into the evening, before you finally pass out while watching _One Punch Man_ with Undyne.

The next day doesn’t hold anything truly eventful. Much to your distaste, Frisk is still unconscious. You offered to Toriel some medication to make sure Frisk doesn’t die of dehydration, to which she surprisingly took without much resistance. You always admired her motherly attitude, even if she held a grudge against someone over her children. You never really thought about children, but you decide that’s a discussion for later.

You go back down to the lab, finding Sans and Undyne already discussing something. You ask them what’s going on.

“Well we’ve been thinking.” Undyne begins. “Now that we know what makes up a soul, wouldn’t the next step be creating one?”

“But we’re trying to decide on just how we would do that.” Sans chimes in. “After all, souls aren’t just something you can grow in a beaker overnight.”

You tell them that they have a valid point. You pull down you research binder and begin shuffling through your notes. You’re not quite sure of the exact measurements, but you know you’re going to need a lot of each to create a soul. Maybe not as much as humans, but still a good amount. Unfortunately, no magic known would be able to conjure this stuff up, mainly cause you’re the first scientist to record the actual makeup of a soul. Man, this was difficult.

The three of you continue trying to think of ideas for the next hour, before Sans decides he needs to return back to Papyrus. He tells you that Mettaton has been doing things around him the he isn’t quite comfortable with him doing quite yet. Before you get a chance to ask what he means, he walks up the stairs and disappears, leaving you and Undyne alone.

“What do you suppose he meant?” Undyne asks. You shrug in response.

“Well in any case, it seems unfair if we continue anything if we don’t wait for when Frisk to wake up. And yes I mean when, not if.”

You nervously nod, walking back up the stairs, before joining her in cooking lunch.

…

A day later, an idea suddenly pops into your head, but it seems even riskier than the one you had a couple days prior.

After seeing Frisk finally awake yesterday, you’ve become a little bolder with your ideas. This becomes really apparent as you have another talk with Sans and Undyne down in the lab. You are surprised this idea never came to you earlier, but then again you’re not quite sure if it will work in the first place.

“So what’s up, Alphy?” Undyne asks once everyone’s settled.

You attempt to say your idea, but it still comes out as nervous strings of mumbling and repeated letters. It takes a while for you to finally say it. You tell them about thinking of making artificial versions of the soul components using pieces of the actual components. You were thinking of taking a piece of a soul, then decomposing these pieces and using multiplicative magic and science to grow more. They both look at you, not with faces of confusion but of worry.

“Well, that sounds like a great idea Doc…” Sans finally says.

“But we would still need people to sacrifice their souls.” Undyne finishes.

You swear at yourself for coming to another road block. You try to think again of how to do this, before Undyne comes up with something.

“What if we gave parts of our souls to… Um, use as a basis? To create artificial versions?”

You look at Undyne in astonishment. Not only did she come up with a good idea, but she actually used the appropriate scientific terms that you didn’t quite expect her to use. You tell her excitedly that it’s a great idea, but then ask if that’s really a safe idea.

“Well… What if we just gave small sections of our most dominant part? Like I gave part of perseverance, and you gave part of hope. And before you ask, I’m only guessing your soul is dominantly hope.”

You never thought about it like that. Maybe she’s right, and only extracting a small part of what’s already abundant won’t result in something bad. You ask if she’s willing to test the theory right now, to which she hesitantly says yes.

Sans brings out her soul and begins holding it together. You act quickly, locating a big section of perseverance and slowly extract it with your own magic. You keep a constant eye on Undyne, making sure to stop at the slightest sign of things going downhill. You see her flinch slightly as you cut a small bit of the soul, but she quickly recovers from it. You begin to slowly curve the cut, taking out a small teaspoon of it, and hopefully enough to both examine and keep Undyne alive. After some agonizing minutes, the process is finally finished. Thankfully, Undyne looks perfectly fine, ignoring the slight dampness of her scales from the sweat.

You yourself are also absolutely drenched, but you give a sigh of relief as you magically hold the part of Undyne’s soul. You place it into a test tube and close it. Luckily, the soul piece stays together, which hopefully will allow you to study and find its base elements. Excited by what’s to come, you instantly began finding candidates for kindness, and you have a couple in mind.

Before you continue anymore, you give Undyne a day to see how she is with a small portion of her soul gone. She occasionally falls into spells of dizziness, and her strengths falters a bit, however that last bit would be unnoticeable by people who didn’t spend hours on end with her. Besides these two things, she basically is the normal fish-monster you fell in love with, so you decide it's time to do the same to you.

You repeat the process you did two days ago, however you have a bit more trouble as it is your own soul you are extracting from. You luckily do find that your soul is filled with mostly hope as Undyne thought, making part of your job easier. However, you didn’t realize how painful the extraction process was, mainly cause you didn’t see Undyne do anymore than a simple flinch during it. Once you have the piece after what feels like hours, you put it in another test tube and head towards the Dreemurrs.

…

“Alphys, are you sure this is a good idea?” Asgore asks as you take him to the lab.

You tell him that you’re sure everything will be fine. You also mention that you and Undyne have already had parts of your souls taken, and so far there are only temporary side effects. He still gives you a face of uncertainty, but he understands that there’s no going back now.

The sight of Sans and Undyne already down at the lab has become too much of a familiar sight to you. Either way, it looks like this process will be swift. You had first asked Toriel about offering part of her soul, but she still seemed a little worried about what happened to Frisk. You understand you suppose, and thankfully Asgore’s soul seemed to also be mainly kindness. No wonder these two were insufferable as a couple, both of their souls were practically filled with emotions!

The only issue that occurs during the process is just how big Asgore was compared to everyone else. He kept on nearly knocking down various beakers and test tubes, filled with chemicals you’re sure would do something bad if mixed together. If he writhed in the pain, there was no doubt he’d break something. You had to be quick.

Once again, the process of soul piece collection began, and thankfully ended rather quickly. Asgore was no doubt in as much pain as you were, but just like Undyne he seems to take it pretty well. For a big softie, he sure is tough.

With all the pieces collected, you wish Asgore farewell as you begin your analysis. Undyne and Sans also leave, giving you no distractions. The first thing you do is make work on making a chemical scanner. It isn’t too hard, as all it requires is a computer with knowledge of the elements, a sensor, and some magic, and voila. You are surprised that things were this easy, seeing as there’s no recordings about this stuff within any of the history or science books.

You start off with Undyne’s piece, perseverance. Once you find the piece’s base elements, you go out to find them. Luckily, a lot of them can be obtained through your local science store, however others you have to magically conjure up, which is a real pain as it requires mixing subatomic particles to create the required atoms, then doing this millions of times within a few minutes. It’s not tedious, but it does a number on your body.

It takes about a day for you to get everything, and once you finally collect the last few needed elements, it’s time for the moment of truth. You’re not sure how to mix these elements up, but you decide to first try out using magic. You, Undyne, and Sans all take part of the bases, then begin swirling them around and mixing them up. Soon, the mixture begins glowing bright as all your magic mixes. Yellow, green, blue, and teal all dance across the walls, and the temperatures in the room seem to increase. You begin to get the feeling something bad is about to happen, but as soon as it starts, the lights stop, and the temperature lowers. Where the swirling mix was lays a white orb, and in that orb there lays a small fragment.

You excitedly carry the fragment over to your scanner, and analyzing it confirms that you indeed manage to create an artificial version of hope. You get even more excited over this discovery, and begin instantly jotting down all these events into your notes. Undyne, and even Sans, look very impressed, and begin giving you compliments over your work. You begin to blush, not quite sure if you can handle this much flattery.

There is still one thing left however. You need to test this piece to see if a soul will functionally fine with it. You ask Undyne if she is willing to be your guinea pig once again.

“I mean, if this is the last hurdle, then let’s do it!” She says as she flashes her signature grin, making you blush even harder. Once Sans holds her soul out again, you put the piece within it. The color is slightly darker than the rest of her soul, making it easily distinguished. Once the piece is in place, Sans replaces the soul. You wait to see if there are any instant effect, then you ask Undyne how she feels.

“I feel… Stronger somehow… Like that piece gave me energy I was lacking. Does that mean it works?”

You tell her you’re not sure, so you should wait a while before we continue. With this decision, Sans disappears once again, and you are left with Undyne down in the lab. She comes over and hugs you, causing you once again to go scarlet.

“You’re an amazing scientist Alphy. I don’t know what any of us would do without you.”

You attempt to tell her thanks, but instead she grabs your head and pushes your lips together in a loving kiss. It is at this moment you get internally anxious, hoping that nothing bad comes out of these artificial pieces. You don’t want to see something bad happen to Undyne or to lose all hope in bringing back Asriel. All you can do is what you’re filled with: hope.


	6. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Alphys make their way underground to finally save Asriel.

_You return from helping Toriel to find Alphys getting really into the story telling. You admire seeing the usually nervous doctor excitedly talking and being able to talk without her usual nervous stumbling. You find a good opportunity to stop her so you may take control of the story again. She seems a little disappointed, but she also seems to understand that this is your story, and so she lets you tell the rest of the story._

…

You are once again **Frisk**.

It’s been nearly a week since Alphys and Sans visited you, telling you about the components of a soul. Since then, you’ve been an excited and impatient mess, waiting for them to return with some form of good news. Toriel won’t let you go over and visit them yet, and you haven’t been able to find any real opportunities to sneak out. Resigning, you have decided to entertain yourself by playing _Pokemon_.

You restarted your _Pokemon X_ version and decided to make a team based on your closest friends in the Underground. It may not be the best team competitively, but then again you were never really into competitive _Pokemon_. So far your star player has been Undyne the Gyarados, which you find fitting as Undyne is undoubtedly the strongest fighter next to you or Sans. Speaking of Undyne, you hear a knock on the door and open it to find both her and Alphys, both of them smiling brightly.

“Hey punk! We got some great news!” Undyne exclaims.

You instantly light up, hoping to hear something about how the progress of the soul recreation. Sure enough, Alphys confirms your excitement.

“We’ve managed to create artificial versions of each of a souls components, and they work like normal soul pieces! Once we learned this, we went and made large portions of each component and… and…!”

You finish her sentence, saying you finally have everything ready to bring Asriel back!

“Yes! Exactly!”

You jump onto Alphys in a giant hug. She almost falls backwards, before she is stopped by what you originally think is Undyne, but then you notice a blue aura around her. You turn your head and find Sans standing behind Undyne, his signature grin seemingly even bigger.

“I told you telling Alphys would work out.” He chuckles.

Once he places you and Alphys back down, you ask Alphys what the plan is now.

“Well, I was hoping you and I could take an expedition down to the Underground and find Flowey. We’ll take him to the lab down there, where we’ll use the machine I used to place the determination into the other souls. Then, if everything works out well, then we should be able to create and place a soul inside Flowey, returning him to his caprine state.”

You ask her if the machine she’s speaking of is still functional.

“If it’s not, it’s most likely cause of rust. Don’t worry, I’ll make it work.”

You also ask her if she is sure she’s ok with going back down to the true lab, as you suppose that’s where the machine is.

“Oh, w-well… Yes, I am. I-it’s time for me to s-stop living in the past. R-right?”

Undyne gives her a playful punch, clearly a bit harder than she had intended, making the reptile stumble a bit. You also give her a thumbs up, but then tell her that’s kind of ironic, seeing as you’re about to revive a relic from the past.

“Heh… I guess so.”

About half an hour later, half of that spent trying to convince Toriel that you would be fine, you and Alphys are finally prepared with everything you need. Alphys has carefully placed the containers of each component into her inventory, while you pack a few snacks, some water bottles, a couple of jackets, your cell phone, and a first-aid kit. It was clear that even if Toriel allowed you to go back into the Underground, she wasn’t doing so without you being adequately prepared. With everything ready, you and Alphys make your way towards Mt. Ebott for what will hopefully be the last time.

…

Mt. Ebott… To think nine months ago, this place was otherwise a seemingly normal mountain. You guessed that the barrier was camouflaged to look like a normal cliff side. You would’ve never guessed it was the home of thousands of monsters, each of which finally begin re-thriving on the surface. All, except one.

You begin to go through the familiar sights you saw only a week and a half ago. Seems like none of it has changed, which you suppose makes sense for such an abandoned location. In fact, even Muffet seems to be doing just the same, however she seems a bit happier for some reason.

“Ahuhuhu… Oh? What do we have here? Ms. Ambassador and the Doctor, have you come to play with me and my pet?”

You tell her not today, you have rather important business.

“Oh? Would this happen to include that miserable little flower?”

You tell her yes, and ask if she has seen him.

“Hm… Not recently, but I can check with my spiders to see if they’ve seen anything. Meanwhile, why don’t you try our new goods: Spider Hotcakes, Spider Ice Cream, and Spider-Nut Bread!”

Normally, you would say no to the offer, but since this may be the last time you may see Muffet down here, you decide to buy some Spider-Nut Bread. However, as you do that, you soon find you don’t have the room in your inventory to do so. You slightly sigh in relief, but then get surprised by her pet practically shoving it into your mouth. Once you get past the surprise, the food tastes… Alright… It’s crunchy as hell though, but you do give your best ‘thank-you’ smile.

You and Alphys continue you search through the Underground. Even though you yourself had seen the Underground recently, Alphys keeps staring around, constantly remarking some old memories. The time she first moved to Hotland, the place she first met Undyne in Waterfall, and even where she met Mettaton before making his robotic body. You suppose it made sense for her to have way more fond memories of this place than you, but right now you needed to focus on your present objective.

After a good while, you finally make it to the place you originally fell all those months ago. Alphys has never been here to your knowledge, so she seems especially nervous about the dark room. You can agree with her, as you also felt extremely nervous when you first entered here, despite back then you thought you had died from the fall. Now you’re just excited to find Flowey and bring him back to his original form, but what you instead find is that the flower bed is empty.

“You sure th-this is where F-Flowey usually is?” Alphys asks.

You swear this is where he was last time. You hear some small footsteps behind the two of you, and you see what looks like a floating letter. Upon closer examination in the light, it is actually a spider with a telegram. Alphys takes the telegram and begins reading it.

_Ahuhuhu… I’ve found the flower you are looking for! He’s currently in Hotland, mumbling to himself about there being “no point” and “should’ve never trusted them.” You may want to get here quickly dears._

You suddenly feel super alarmed, and by the look of Alphys, she’s getting the same feeling. Unfortunately, Sans isn’t here to teleport you there to make it quicker, but complaining about it would only waste more time. So without much more delay, the two of you began sprinting back to Hotland.

Like it always seemed, the trek through the Underground from the Ruins to Hotland felt shorter than it did backwards. You could never understand why that was, but it wasn’t the biggest thing on your mind at the moment. You began to wonder what the message meant, saying “no point” and “should’ve never trusted them,” hoping that he wasn’t talking about you.

Unfortunately, as you arrive at Hotland, you fears are indeed confirmed. In front of you, you see Flowey, edging ever so closer to the lava, staring into it. His eyes look like those of defeat, but they are otherwise empty. Tears are streaming down his face, though you are not sure how exactly. He doesn’t looked to have noticed you, but as he prepares to jump, you decide to take action.

You scream “ASRIEL NO!” once again.

However this time, you don’t wake up from a bad dream. Instead, you lunge towards the plant, managing to grab him just as he is released from the ground, sliding slowly off the edge as both your and his momentum carries you. He falls limp in your hand as you barely manage to stop without falling. You open your eyes, only now aware that they were closed, and you look down. You see the hot lava of Hotland below you, and you freeze in pure panic before you feel something pull you back.

Finally back on solid ground, you feel tears pricking at your eyes. Alphys had dragged you and Flowey back from the ledge, saving the two of you from a deadly fall. You thank Alphys.

“S-sure n-no w-w-worries!” She manages to whisper out.

You then turn to your hand to find the flower that made you nearly fall of the ledge in the first place. However, instead of trying to squirm out of your hands, he instead just lays there limply, his face wide and empty. You place him back into the ground, but he still remains limp, as if he has wilted like a normal flower. It takes a good minute before he speaks up again.

“Why…” He starts. “Why… Are you being… Why did you save me?”

You smile at him, using your hand to make him look up to you. You tell him that you saved him, cause it’s time to save him. He lets out a small laugh.

“You can’t be serious… Right?”

You tell him that you are serious. He just sighs and goes limp again.

You tell Flowey to come with you to the lab. He huffs “fine” before tunneling back underground. You and Alphys really hope he comes to the lab and doesn’t just try to kill himself again. Once you finally calm from the intense panic and get up, you walk to the abandoned Lab.

…

You hit the elevator button to send the two of you down. Thankfully, the elevator is still fully functioning after these months, but Alphys mentions that in the first month of being on the surface, she ran here to calm down. Tinkering with the elevator calmed her nerves, so that’s why it’s still in good shape. Even so, you can help but notice that Alphys is quite nervous as you ride down.

You ask Alphys is everything is alright.

“Y-yeah! Totally! E-everything is j-just… No, I’m j-just super worried th-that this w-won’t work.”

You tell her that you believe in her, and that we’re going to make this happen no matter what. She smiles at you and thanks you for trying to comfort her. As the elevator dings, the doors open, and the smell of rot and mold fills your nostrils. You cough a little as you pull out a couple of medical masks Toriel had you pack. They won’t block the smell, but they should keep you from accidentally inhaling any unwanted crap in the air.

The two of you walk to the bed room of the True Lab. There, you find Flowey waiting for you. He still seems very discouraged, but at least he’s standing more rigid now. He looks up at the two of you, his face still sad but his voice laced with negativity.

“So where exactly do you plan on taking me?”

“We’re taking you over to the Soul Transferring room. There, I have a machine to where we’ll fuse the ingredients into a soul then put it into your body. Then, you should transform back into your monster form.”

“Should?”

“Y-yes, as this h-has never been done before I-I can’t be certain.”

He gives another sigh, then tells you to lead the way. What you didn’t expect was that the room Alphys was talking about was actually in the other direction. Backtracking, you enter the Soul Transferring room. You remember this room to be where you fought the amalgamate Alphys called Memoryhead. They were the first amalgamate you encountered, and it was quite a surprise.

Alphys goes through the various cupboards in the room, pulling out various little pieces of machinery and what looks like some magic stuff mixed in. Once she finishes doing that, she then gets to work putting everything together. During this, you walk over to where Flowey is standing and try to begin a friendly conversation with him.

You ask him if he’s excited to finally get a soul back.

“I would be more excited if it wasn’t such an unsure process. Even the doctor isn’t 100% sure this is going to work. Honestly, you idiots would’ve probably been better off leaving me to burn in the lava again.”

You tell Asriel not to feel like that.

“Can you quit calling me that while I’m like this? I’m Flowey damn it, and there’s nothing going to change that.”

You tell him that that’s exactly what you’re doing though.

“And once again I tell you yourself aren’t totally sure this is going to work!”

“Finished!”

Luckily, Alphys finishes the machine before you the conversation goes any more south. You hate to agree with Flowey though on the last part, as you yourself are indeed not totally sure this is going to work, but damn it if you don’t at least try. You’re confident that Alphys has everything needed. You’re confident that you are going to finally bring every single monster to freedom. You are **determined** to make this the finale.

You look at the machine Alphys has assembled. On the left is a large, vertical tube, most likely where the monsters that were receiving the determination were placed. To the right are a variety of colorful buttons and monitors, as well as another tube which you assume is where the determination was put into. You wonder how all the pieces Alphys brought out led to this, but you suppose that’s a question for later.

Alphys places Flowey inside the tube on the left, then takes her bag and brings out all the containers holding the soul pieces. Each one glows brightly white, making you only able to determine each one by the labels put on the containers. She turns on the machine, and it begins to make machine-like noises, signalling it’s ready to perform. The tube Flowey is in closes, and the chamber beeps that it’s ready to receive.

Alphys begins inserting the pieces carefully. You go through each piece in your head as she inserts them, fixing their definitions to fit the current scenario. **Hope** , the knowledge that this will work and you will get your friend back. **Kindness** , the ability to finally share those emotions you always wanted to share. **Perseverance** , the will to finally live in a home with a loving family. And determination, the want…

“W-what the hell?”

Alphys’ sudden exclamation drops you out of your trance, and you ask her what’s wrong.

“I-it won’t accept the determination! I-I don’t understand! This should work unless… Unless the artificial versions need something natural to attach to! O-oh god, what are we going to do? If w-we can’t fix this, Flowey… Is j-just going to t-turn into another amalgamate!”

You stare at her in horror. You get flashbacks of the dream you had a few days prior. Asriel in his hyperdeath form, melting slowly like an amalgamate. You just hoped it was a dream, but now you are encountering the real possibility of it. Unless you find some natural determination, you’re going to destroy the life of the monster that needs it the most. Wait, natural determination…

You tell Alphys to use part of your soul in the process.

“W-what?”

You tell her to trust you. You have the most determination of any sentient being, so you should be able to at least share some. After all, you want to be part of Asriel’s soul as well.

“B-but Frisk… What if you d-don’t wake up?”

You tell her to just freaking do it!

Following your orders, Alphys engages an encounter, bringing your soul out in front of the both of you. She works quick, finding a part of your soul that has a high determination concentration, and begins extracting it. Good god does it hurt, but the pain will be even worse if you don’t go through this. After what feels like a minute, she finally has the piece needed and she ends the encounter.

You still are in pain, but you at least are still conscious. Your eyes feel heavy, and you feel a bit light-headed, but you use all your remaining determination to stay awake. You lean against the wall for support as Alphys puts in the final piece. Luckily, the machine seems to have accepted it, and soon the tube where Flowey was seems to glow. After a while, the light flashes like a camera light, the dissipates into a cloud of smoke.

The machine slowly powers down, and Alphys opens the door. Immediately, you see something fall out. Your vision is a bit hazy, but it looks like the figure is about your height, if not a bit taller. It’s white, furry, and has a face that seems to protrude out as a small muzzle. Its ears are long and floppy, and its feet and hands are in the shape of paws. It takes you a moment to confirm that this is indeed the goat monster you’ve have trying to save. If you weren’t so dizzy, you would cry of happiness.

“W… We did it Frisk…” Alphys breaths out.

You slowly stumble over to Alphys. You place your hand on the goat-monster, and give a little smile.

You whisper “Welcome back, Asriel Dreemurr.” And then pass out on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Despite what the title says, this is not the end of the story. There's still one more chapter I want to write, and then I can move on to my next story!
> 
> If you feel like I should changed anything, don't be afraid to tell me!
> 
> If you have any Friskriel prompts you'd like me to write about, tell me and I might do them!


	7. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel finally returns to the family he deserves.

_You are about to finish up the story before Asriel steps up to you._

_“How far have you gotten, dear?”_

_You tell him that you are almost done._

_“Gosh, I missed the entire thing huh?”_

_You giggle and tell him yes, but offer to him the chance to finish it up for you._

_“Sure. So um… Where were you?”_

_You tell him to start around when he first woke up._

_“Oh… Right…”_

…

Your name is **Flow** … erm, **Asri** … Actually, you don’t know who you are right now.

The last things you remember goes as follows. You were **Flowey** and you decided that your “friends” have completely abandoned you. You were promised by Frisk that you would get a soul back soon, but it’s been a week and you’ve gotten absolutely no information. They haven’t even sent any messages to you, either through Muffet or personally. You knew it was too good to be true.

You then went to Hotland to finish what you started so many timelines ago. You go to the all too familiar edge of the cliff, leading directly to the lava below. You remember the previous feelings fondly: knowing you’d never feel anything ever again, wishing this nightmare would just end. You repeat those feelings now as you say your last few words and prepare to jump. However, as you jump, something catches you by the roots.

You looked back to see that the one to catch you was Frisk, both of you teetering on the edge of the cliff side. You wish you could be happy to see them, you know you’re happy to see them and that you weren’t completely forgotten. But instead, only negative feelings pool up inside you, even as they bring you back to solid ground and take you down to True Lab.

Once you finally arrive to the dark place, you wait as Alphys tries to assemble the machine that is supposed to save you. Frisk tries to have a conversation with you, but it just ends with you spitting venom at the young human. You know you’re grateful for all they’ve done, and you are really excited to feel something again, but it all just comes out poorly. You hated it.

After a while, Alphys puts you inside the tube of the machine and turns it on. Instantly, you are sprayed with something, and you lose your consciousness then. You at first don’t remember anything during your period of sleep. No dreams, no feelings, but you soon began to see something in front of you: A silver outline in the shape of a heart. Slowly, quarters of the heart are filled in, and as each one does, you begin to feel things again. Hope, kindness, perseverance… But the last quarter never fills in.

You begin to feel betrayed again, and for once you can legit feel betrayal. The kindness now in your incomplete soul has allowed you to feel again, and the first thing you feel is betrayal, lucky you. However, the final piece of the heart is finally filled, however it is red instead of silver like the rest of it. This doesn’t make any sense to you, monster souls are suppose to be white. Only red soul you’ve ever seen was Frisk’s…

Did… Did Frisk give part of their soul to you?

…

“Fri…! Frisk! They’re waking up!”

You slowly open your eyes, only to squint them again as light fills in. You move your leaf to shield… Wait, this isn’t a leaf… This is a goat’s paw… Does that mean?

You suddenly jerk up, putting yourself into a sitting position as you look around. Instead of the stem and leaves you are used to, you instead see a white-furred body, as well as being constantly assaulted by floppy ears as you turns your head. Instead of leaves you see paws as hand, and with these paws you feel your head. It’s not rounded, but instead in the shape of a muzzled one.

Finally, you focus on the direction in which the voice came from. A reptile-monster that you vaguely remember seeing faces you, her face seemingly extremely happy. You can’t help but feel happy as well as confused to see the monster… You actually feel something! You feel emotions, and not just some pool of negativity sitting inside you! You actually feel legitimate emotions!

You ask the reptile what’s going on.

“Oh, um hi! I’m Alphys. I’m a scientist for your parents, Asriel.”

Asriel… The name doesn’t bring a bitter taste to your mouth anymore. You suddenly are reminded of something, and you express that you remember Alphys from when you absorbed all the souls several months ago.

“Y-yes! That was um, me.”

You ask her what happened.

“W-well, Frisk, surely you remember them, and I managed to recreate a soul for you, Asriel. We used artificial versions of three of the key components for a soul, then Frisk donated part of their determination to fill in the last part. In other words, you have a soul again! You’re once again the monster prince, **Asriel Dreemurr**!”

The words sink into you. You’ve been… **Saved**. Saved by the same person that saved the rest of your people. The same person who promised they would save you, who really didn’t have anything better to do. You ask Alphys if Frisk is nearby.

“W-well, they are. But… They’re in pretty bad condition. I can try to bring them over to you if you’d like?”

You ask her if she could do so, and she then leaves up the escalator. She comes back a short while later, another being about the size of her in her hands. This being however has brown hair and tan skin, contrasting a lot to Alphys’ yellow scales. She brings them up to you, and you push back their hair to see their face. It is indeed the face of Frisk, and you smile as tears begin to spill. They seem to be asleep at first, but then their eyes flutter open and look directly at you.

“As… Asriel?”

You tell them howdy, and then give them a thank you.

“It’s… Nice to see you… Again.” They soon slip back asleep, barely whispering the last word. You ask Alphys if you can hold them for a bit. She carefully brings them into your hands, and you instantly wrap them into an embrace. You begin to feel something you haven’t felt in a long time: Pure happiness.

…

You spend the rest of the day on the couch, slowly recovering and getting used to the forgotten sensations. Breathing luckily seems automatic, and you have easily regained control of your limbs. You forgot how crippling hunger and thirst felt, and excitedly you take the food and water that Alphys provides to you. Meanwhile, she begins to talk to you.

“S-so, how do you feel Asriel?”

You tell her you feel amazing, despite some sensations still feeling a bit weird for not being able to sense them for so long.

“I’m glad to hear. I… I’m sorry for p-putting you through… Being F-Flowey…”

You cringe a bit at the name, still a little fearful that this soul may fail and you’ll transform back. You choose not to dwell on that, and instead ask how Frisk is doing.

“W-well… I checked on their v-vitals… Th-thankfully, nothing seems t-too out of the o-ordinary… S-so they should wake up s-soon.”

You ask her about your own vitals.

“W-well, you said y-yourself that you were fine. And you l-look fine on the screens.”

You are relieved to hear that. You also embrace in the feeling of being relieved. God it feels so good to feel emotions again.

“H-hey Asriel?” Alphys suddenly asks. “D-do you remember anything d-during your Flowey form?”

This was an interesting question. You thought back a bit to anything you could remember. You remember waking up in your father’s garden, nearly committing suicide, using your newfound time-travelling abilities to help people, using them to kill people…

You suddenly freeze up at the thought as a voice wiggles into your head.

_You killed people. You killed people, and yet you were still given another life. All those people from the timelines in which you killed them? They’ll never get a second chance cause of you._

It wasn’t your voice that told you this, it was Flowey’s.

_I’m never going to leave you y’know. I’ll always be here to remind you of what you did._

“Asriel? Is everything alright?”

Eyes wide, you turn towards Alphys. Tears began stinging at the sides of your eyes, the last words of what you just heard repeating in your head.

_I’ll always be here to remind you of what you did._

You ask Alphys if you heard him.

“Who?”

You tell her that you heard Flowey.

“Um, n-no. Asriel, are y-you sure you’re alright?”

Are you alright? Right now, you’re not sure. Physically you feel fine, but mentally you feel like you’re going to just disappear at any moment. You ask Alphys if she could leave you alone for a while.

“Um, s-sure. If you n-need anything, I’ll b-be upstairs.”

You lay back down on the couch, hoping that hearing Flowey was just a bad dream. You’re no longer Flowey, you’re Asriel, the Prince of Monsters… Well at this point, you aren’t the prince anymore since monsters now live in human society… Will you be as accepted as everyone else? Will you ever escape the feeling of constant regret? Your eyes began to feel heavy, so you decide to just sleep on it. Maybe when you wake up things will be better.

…

When you wake up, you notice you aren’t alone on the couch. On the other end, a familiar human sits, eyes still closed, long brown hair in their face. You reposition yourself into a sitting position, then make your way slowly towards them. Moving your legs feels weird, but it’s a feeling you missed. When you finally make it to their side, you wrap your arms around them in a hug. It is only then do their eyes move.

“H-hey Asriel…” They say sleepily.

You greet them with your signature howdy.

“I’m glad you’re finally awake.”

You tell them that you’re also glad that they’re awake. You also tell them thank you, for everything they’ve done to help you.

“Of course, I told you I would save you, didn’t I?”

You reply with a chuckle, then say yes they did. You then ask them what life on the surface is going to be like.

“Well… You’ll most likely live with mom and me… Oh that’s right, your mother adopted me, so I guess that makes us siblings. She’s not back with Asgore yet, but I’m sure they’ll get back together once they see you. Oh, you’ll have to go to school with me when summer’s over, but don’t worry I’ll help you with the stuff you can’t remember or ever learned. Oh, and there are so many cool things to do in the town and…”

You listen to Frisk ramble on for a good few minutes, admiring them for just how excited they are about all this. You can’t help but also feel excited, as you’ll finally have a life worth living. But there is something else you are feeling, but you aren’t quite sure what it is. Maybe it’s just gratitude towards Frisk for saving you? No, if that were the case then you’d feel the same thing towards Alphys, but what you’re feeling right now has only occurred the two times you’ve been with Frisk.

After a while, Alphys comes in the room to tell you two it’s time to go home. However, before doing so, Alphys offers the three of you take something called a “selfie” together. She then pulls out some rectangular machine, get the three of you together, and then holds the machine towards the ceiling. She then presses something on the screen, you hear a clicking sound, and then she puts the machine down.

“Perfect on the first shot!” She exclaims before putting the device back into her pocket.

She then goes to make the final preparations for your expedition out of the Underground. You ask Frisk if your parents will be happy to see you after all this.

“Believe me, they’ll be overjoyed.”

You know for a fact you’ll be as well.

…

When you first leave the cave that previous held the barrier, the light once again nearly burns your eyes, however you notice something different about this light. It’s sunlight, and it feels warm. Frisk then points in a certain direction telling you to look, and the sight you see is absolutely beautiful. You’ve heard stories about the sunrise, but you never expected to actually see it.

That was just one of the many beauties you’re currently experiencing. The fresh air is absolutely wonderful, the smells of nature invade your nostrils and are greeted openly. The sounds birds singing and people laughing in the distance, all of which you originally thought you’d never get to experience. You could never thank Frisk and Alphys enough for this.

Walking felt amazing, even if you feel slightly weak after not doing it for so long. After a good while, you finally arrive at a house and Frisk tells you to stop. You look at the two-story building. It’s white walls and red roof very different from the monochrome colors of New Home. You’re pretty sure your father would’ve called this Newer Home if he could. Speaking of which, you notice two very tall, caprine-like figures currently asleep on the porch. You recognize them instantly as your parents, and can’t help but began running towards them.

You call out to the two of them.

“Huh…” They groggily say before they notice you. “ASRIEL!” They both call out.

You jump into their arms, and they both embrace you tightly. Tears began streaming down all your eyes as you rejoice your return. You feel their shaky breathing, their heartbeats beating like one, and their warm presence. You missed these feelings.

“Asriel… We missed you so much…” Asgore sobbed.

“My child… My actual child…” Toriel added in.

Their voices only bring you even more happiness as the familiar sounds ring through your head. It’s been what felt like years to you since you’ve heard these voices in such a gleeful tone. You missed this so much.

Toriel then turns towards Frisk and Alphys.

“Frisk… Alphys… Thank you… For everything you’ve done.”

“W-well, we couldn’t h-have d-done it without Sans or Undyne e-either.”

“Yes, of course. I’m grateful for them too.”

You then hear three other voices call out, none of them you really remember too well. However, you figure it must be Frisk’s other friends, Undyne and the two Skele-bros.

“Alphys! You and the punk did it!” Undyne cheers.

“OH MY GOD I THOUGHT WE LOST YOU FOREVER!” Papyrus cries out.

“Heh… Nice work kid.” Sans says, though he seems a little unenthusiastic about it. You brush it off for now.

“You know what I think this celebration needs?” Frisk offers. “I think we should celebrate with some pie.”

“Yes, I agree.” Toriel replies, letting go of you and Asgore. “Frisk, Asriel, would you two like to help me?”

You nod enthusiastically at the offer, and Frisk does the same. Everyone gathers inside the house, which can surprisingly hold all eight of you, but you hold Frisk back for a moment.

“Yes, Asriel?”

You tell them: “Frisk… Thank you… For everything. I never thought I would be able to experience this again… All of this, was only possible cause of you. I don’t deserve it.”

“Don’t be like that Asriel, yes you do. Listen, don’t ever tell me or yourself that you don’t deserve this. If I thought you didn’t, I wouldn’t have given part of my soul in order for you to live, right?”

You tell them: “I suppose you’re right.”

“Yes I am. Now come on, those pies aren’t going to make themselves!”

You nod and follow them inside. Now you’re sure what you’re feeling. It isn’t just gratitude, it isn’t just happiness. What you’re feeling… Is **love**.

…

_“And that is how Frisk brought me to the surface. Since then, I’ve lived a normal life… Well normal by monster standards anyways.”_

_The audience gives an applause to the three of you. You thank Alphys and Asriel for helping you with the story. As people leave, you pull Asriel to the side._

_You ask him if you did a good job._

_“Frisk, you always do a good job, you know this. How about me?”_

_You giggle and tell him likewise. The two of you then give each other a kiss before making your way out of the the room as well. A question then pops up from Asriel._

_“Hey Frisk, do you ever regret what you did?”_

_Confused, you ask what he means._

_“I mean giving up part of your soul to me. Wait, that’s a dumb question isn’t it?”_

_You laugh and tell him that yes, it is. Then you say if you regretted it, you would’ve gone back and changed everything, but as it stands, there’s nothing you would change about your current life, including the horrible past._

_“Wouldn’t you be happier if your past was better though?”_

_You remind him that if that were the case, monsters would probably still be under Ebott._

_“Oh, right.”_

_You give him another kiss and tell him: “Asriel, I’m not going to change anything we have. Yes, we may have our fights now and then, but I still love you dearly. Now that I’m sure of that, I can tell this story knowing that it won’t ever change. I promise, if I begin to feel any different, I’ll let you know._

_“Thank you.” He replies, tears in his eyes. “For everything.”_

_You tell him: “Anytime Azzy, anytime.” And with that, the two of you continue to live the life you always wanted, but one you didn’t know you wanted until you met him. And with that, you close another wonderful chapter in your life, and let the pen of the world began the next._

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of _A Dreemurr's Dream_!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this bit of headcanon backstory as much as I did! I also appreciate all the comments I've received telling me how much y'all loved this. I'll do my best to keep on writing!
> 
> I'm going to take a break from the big stories for now, but I promise I'll be back soon with both some more Friskriel and some other relationships as well!
> 
> If you feel I should've changed anything, feel free to tell!
> 
> If you have any Friskriel prompts you want me to write about, go ahead and tell me and I'll get around to them!
> 
> \- pfreak


End file.
